


Playing with Bones

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus encounters a golden flower who decides that the naive skeleton is just too tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Undertail Kink Meme: http://undertail.dreamwidth.org/256.html?thread=28672#cmt28672
> 
> 'Flowey/Papyrus, vine sex, dub or non con'

Papyrus considered himself to be quite the very best expert on the different areas of the Underground. Snowdin was cold, Hotland was, as the name suggested, rather uncomfortably warm and Temmie Village was a tad bit odd. Papyrus had to admit however, that he had never see this place before; the cavern empty save for the patches of yellow flora scattered across the ground. Even in the dim light the yellow petals seemed to glow and shine and tiny sparkles of pollen wafted upwards towards the stalactites that hung high above.

Papyrus jolted backwards, landing with an embarrassing yelp on his rump as one of the flowers suddenly shot up above the rest. The skeleton watched as the plant shivered. Did flowers usually move like this? Echo flowers never did.

The flower head tilted upwards, revealing two large eyes and a smiling mouth, “Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower.” The flower’s grin widened, “Say, I’ve never seen you here before, what’s your name friend?”

Papyrus smiled, tension leaving his frame as he sat up. “WHY HELLO, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.” He held out a gloved hand to the plant in greeting.

The flower blinked, the wide smile twitching. A green vine twisted upwards to wrap around the skeleton’s hand to allow the handshake. “Well isn’t this a pleasure. What brings you down here Papyrus my friend? I’ve only met one skeleton before and he was much...” Flowey paused and something odd flashed across his face before his smiled returned, “... much different than you!”

Papyrus placed a hand down to steady himself and got to his knees. “ANOTHER SKELETON? WHY THAT MUST HAVE BEEN MY BROTHER, SANS. HE IS A GREAT BROTHER. HOW DID YOU MEET HIM?”

Flowey’s smile twitched again and Papyrus felt a sick twinge of nervousness where his ‘gut’ would be. “Oh, I’ve known your brother for a long, long time. He’s quite… the thorn in my side you see.” The flower suddenly jerked upwards, green tendrils appearing from the flower patch to wrap around Papyrus’ limbs.

“NYAH?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET THE GREAT PAPYRUS GO!” Papyrus struggled as he was pinned to the ground, feeling the press of freshly crushed flora digging into his spine. “I-I WARN YOU, I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK ON YOU.”

Flowey threw back his head and laughed and his voice was no longer the light, friendly tone but had turned cruel. “Oh you stupid skeleton, I hold all the power in this world. You are merely,” the vines tightened and Papyrus whimpered, “a pawn in the game.” The flower drew closer until his face was almost pressed to the skeleton’s and his grin spread, sharp fangs bared. “And what a cute pawn you are, huh? I guess that idiot brother of yours tried to keep you away from me, since you’re one of the slates wiped blank after every reset. Wanted to keep you naive and fooled like all the others.”

Papyrus felt his confusion, and licks of fear, heighten and the flower talked. Game? Reset? What was the plant talking about? “WHAT? I AM NOT FOOLED, I AM VERY MUCH AWARE OF WHAT GOES ON IN UNDERWORLD.” He tried to pull his arms and legs free from the green vines, but they held fast. The undersides of his boots tore through the flower patch and into the dirt beneath in desperation.

“Oh really? Why don’t you tell me what I’m going to do now then, if you know so much?” Flowey’s voice had lowered into dangerous hiss and Papyrus froze more vines snaked across his bones.

“WHA-” Papyrus gave out a shocked gasp as the tendrils slid into his ribcage. It tickled and then felt strange… his ribcage was sensitive, it was.. it wasn’t tickling but it felt… “I… NO. AH. LET GO.” The plant didn’t answer, silently watching as their vines- “AH! THAT’S SENSITI-AH!” They weren’t just prodding, they were stroking and rubbing and “G-GOLLY”. 

They were everywhere at once, under his shirt, gripping his spine, flicking down to his pelvis and toying with the waistband of his battle shorts. “WAIT! N-NO I DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD… OH MY!” And at some point Papyrus had realised he had shut his ‘eyes’ (or the glowing orbs that resided in his empty eye sockets) and the world was a new and scary jumble of overwhelming sensation. “OH PLEASE I-” There was a hot sensation in his pelvis and it had spread across his cheekbones.

“My my, how delicious you sound skeleton. I always wanted to play with your brother this way, but I doubt he’d look as cute as you. Let’s see what’s in here…” 

Papyrus jolted, eyes opening “AYAH!” The vines had shoved his shorts down and wrapped around… something. He looked down to see the green vines sliding possessively over a glowing, orange thing, jutting obscenely from his pelvis. “WHAT IS THAT, WHAT ARE YOU-?!” 

Flowey laughed and before the skeleton could speak another word he pressed his tongue into Papyrus’ mouth. The skeleton jerked making a shocked noise but the vines were too tight, preventing him from drawing backwards. Tingles spread through the roof of his mouth as it was flicked by the flower’s tongue. It felt… strangely good and also wrong, forcing whimpers out of the skeleton as the vines began to rub him harder.

Flowey groaned into the kiss, enjoying Papyrus’ struggling, the desperate jerks of his pelvis as his vines stroked up the skeleton’s cock. The flower shivered, sensitive vines pressed in between bones, almost painful but not. He sped up his ministrations, every muffled whimper and moan the skeleton emitted devoured with a wicked tongue.This was so much fun, he wouldn’t mind trying it again in another timeline. Oh what would Sansy say if he could hear his naive brother now.

Papyrus felt that the world had narrowed down until it was only this; only sparks of slight pain as his limbs were pressed ever harder into the ground, only a thick tongue enticing his own and the heat building within him. It was so so good, he couldn’t… something was building, something was coming. The mouth on his drew back and he opened his eyes (had he closed them again?) “HUH?”

The plant looked flushed, if plants could blush. “Golly, wh-what a hottie. Gettin’ me all riled up. I can’t wait to see you cum.” Flowey smirked at the skeleton’s dazed expression, “are you going to cum idiot?”

Papyrus didn’t know what he was talking about and he was too flustered to really care. He was feeling… he didn’t know. It was strange. It was getting too strong. “I-PLEASE STOP. I FEEL LIKE I’M GOING TO EXPLODE!” The skeleton gasped, he was too hot, too tingly, the thing between his legs was throbbing. He couldn’t think it was… it was… “AA-OH GOD UH.” Sparks exploded, blurring his vision. Heat flared down his ribcage and exploded between his legs. Distantly he heard Flowey give a breathless grunt, panting into his clavicle as the vines tightened everywhere. It hurt but still felt good as he arched, the feeling slowly ebbing into a tired throb.

The skeleton felt exhausted, his bones shaking with the lingering tingles. Slick liquid dripped from his thighbone and the vines gradually began to loosen, sliding from his oversensitive body leaving aches and coldness behind.

“Well that was fun, golly, who’da thought this would be how today’s game ended huh?” Flowey’s voice crackled and Papyrus shuddered as he met the flower’s eyes. The plant was grinning and his eyes were hard. “Heh heh, I’ll have to go and reset, can’t have Sansy finding out what I did to his poor, sweet-” Flowey sidled closer and licked a line up the skeleton’s cheek, “not-so-innocent brother, can I?” 

Papyrus watched uncertainly as the flower continued to smirk. What was he going to do? “DON-DON’T HURT MY BROTHER.” 

Flowey laughed “Pfft, not in this playthrough cutie, maybe next time. Perhaps we can make a repeat performance when you don’t remember this, I like you naive and stupid.” And Papyrus was about to be offended, sitting up from being a shakey skele-puddle on the ground when the world fuzzed, the background darkening until only the flower was left. “See you around Papyrus.”

The game reset. 

Papyrus awoke to his duties as a guard and as the responsible brother.

Flowey watched the skeleton, hoping he’d catch him again. He never did.


End file.
